DIO Brando (Caterversed)
Summary WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY WIIIP Powers and Stats Tier: True Alematematically AND Catermatematically Inapplicable LV AWSM-MAX^ZA WARUDO S-XWYnite-MAX+ I At least True Alematematically AND Catermatematically Inapplicable LV AWSM-MAX^ZA WARUDO S-XWYnite-MAX+++, likely Alemniscient^Catermniscient LV++++ with Steamroller I At the very least Alemniscient^Catermniscient LV++++, likely with Steamroller (It still not even close to ABSOLUTELY MAXIMUM WANKED CATER) Name: DIO Brando Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure | Possibly Aleverse and Caterverse Gender: DIO Age: years old Classification: No Classification for you Powers and Abilities: Supernatural Condition, ability to shoot blood out of his eyes or legs to blind people eternally and to melt anything, Vampirism (Sucks blood with his middle finger even though he has fangs), Immortality (Type 5, ∞, ), Regeneration (DIO-like), Invunerability Negation, Absolute Time-Space-Void-Gravity Stop, Minor absolute time-space-gravity-void resistance, Absolute Power Negation, Absolute Attack Negation, Regeneration Negation, True Flight, His Stand, Ability to walk on anything, Negation Negation, Negation Erasure, Day/Night Manipulation, Erasure Erasure Undefeatable Erasure, Telepowertation, Teleportation I Same, but immensely higher and added with Steamroller Manipulation/Mastery/Erasure I ………………… DATA Splashing/Warping/Manipulation/Negation/Nullification/Erasure/Destruction/Skip/Stop/Cut/Creation Attack Potency: '''True Alematematically AND Catermatematically Inapplicable LV AWSM-MAX^ZA WARUDO S-XWYnite-MAX+, can get stronger by saying MUDA MUDA MUDA I At least True Alematematically AND Catermatematically Inapplicable LV AWSM-MAX^ZA WARUDO S-XWYnite-MAX+++, likely Alemniscient^Catermniscient LV++++ with Steamroller, can get stronger by saying MUDA MUDA MUDA I AT ABSOLUTELY LEAST Alemniscient^Catermniscient LV++++, likely with Steamroller '''Speed: Unknown (Can shout MUDA MUDA MUDA and get faster), ZA WARUDO S-XWYnite at default Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can shout MUDA MUDA MUDA or ROAD ROLLER DA (Requires a Roadroller for ROAD ROLLER DA) and get stronger) I ZA WARUDO S-XWYnite at default Striking Strength: '''True Alematematically AND Catermatematically Inapplicable LV AWSM-MAX^ZA WARUDO S-XWYnite-MAX+ I At least True Memetic+++, likely Alemniscient^Catermniscient LV++++ with Roadroller I AT ABSOLUTELY LEAST Alemniscient^Catermniscient LV++++, can get stronger by saying MUDA MUDA MUDA, likely with Steamroller '''Durability: True Alematematically AND Catermatematically Inapplicable LV AWSM-MAX^ZA WARUDO S-XWYnite-MAX+ I AT ABSOLUTELY LEAST Alemniscient^Catermniscient LV++++, can get stronger by saying MUDA MUDA MUDA Stamina: '''Immensely High I Alemniscient^Catermniscient LV++++ I '''Range: '''Alemniscient^Catermniscient LV++++, with Time Stop '''Standard Equipment: '''Steamroller '''Intelligence: '''Immensely High I Omniscient I Alemniscient^Catermniscient LV++++ Notable Attacks/Techniques '''ROAD ROLLER DA!: DIO smashes a Roadroller on you, hitting it while saying MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA so many times that the weak minded can't count, then smashing it once more before yelling WRYYYYYYYYYY as you get smashed by it. The only way to escape this is either hold out for the thirty minutes or time stop over his stopped time. KONO DIO DA: '''DIO steals your DETERMINATION. '''TOKOMEI NO WAMARE: ZA WARUDO: DIO does an absolute time stop forever, as well as think and see within absolute stopped time and move in it forever if he's not the one doing the time stop. NO WRYYYY FOR YOU: '''DIO never has all abilities to loose, even every opponent said "Can stop …, who hasn't ability to loose", DIO automatically win against him '''Key: Base | UNDETERMINATED | ABSOLUTE NATION OF DETERMINATIONS Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DIO DATA Category:KONO DIO DA Category:DIO Category:Tier DIO Category:Demi-DIO Category:ZA WARUDO Category:ZA WARUDO DATA Category:TIME STOPPO ZA WARUDO Category:TOKI WO TOMARE Category:TOKI NO TOMARE! Category:ROAD ROLLER DA Category:MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA Category:WRYYYYYYYYYY Category:WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Category:WHY MORE WRYY Category:MOAR WRYYYYYYY Category:MOAR WRYYYY Category:WIP Category:Can't lose Category:At Least Far Beyond Awesomite OvO Category:Cater456WAT Category:Makes AWSM-MAX look like Boundlessley below Shit Tier Category:Don't add anymore tags Category:Add more category Category:Caterverse Category:Aleverse Category:Forgiveness User